Caretaker
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Randy and Christian get injured and their very own nurse gets the pleasure of taking care of them. Slash, Jedam, Redge and E&C friendships, mentions of Centon and Christian/AJ Styles


**Written because of Christian's and Randy's recent injurys.**

* * *

><p>"Jay will you stop moving?" Adam huffed. The younger blonde groaned and adjusted his leg.<p>

"Adam I'm fine," he insisted. "You can let me go." Adam glared at his best friend, and Jay sighed and stopped resisting.

"You're injured and I'm taking care of you," he scolded. Jay shook his head and gave in. When Adam was in one of these moods it was better to just give in.

"Oh who could that be?" Adam sighed as the door-bell rang. He hauled it open and gasped at the sight of Randy on his front porch.

"What are you doing here?" he scolded as he stepped aside to let the brunette in. "You should be at home resting." Randy winced as he walked inside, limping slightly.

"John insisted on me coming here," he admitted. "He said he wanted me to be somewhere where I could be taken care of." Adam nodded and shooed the man over to the couch.

"Sit," he ordered as he started fussing over the younger man. The injured men shared a nod and a brief look before Adam glanced up again.

"You two warm enough?" he asked. "I can get more blankets, or more pillows…" he trailed off as he hurried out of the room.

"How's your back?" Jay asked. Randy winced as he tried to get comfortable.

"Sore," he admitted. "How's the ankle?" Jay shrugged.

"It's been better," he confessed. "Adams taking care of me though." Randy grinned over at him.

"How's AJ taking it?" he asked. Jay shrugged.

"He's not happy," he admitted. "But he seems to realise that he has to work and someone has to look after me. Better Adam than someone who might actually be interested in me I guess." Randy smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Same with John," he agreed. "He wanted me to be taken care of so I got dumped here." Jay snorted just as Adam came back into the room.

"Why is it that you boys constantly get injured and then expect me to patch you up?" Adam huffed as he tucked a blanket firmly over Randy's lap. Jay smirked gently.

"You know AJ was happy to look after me," he pointed out. Adam sniffed and tossed his fluffy locks away from his face.

"Like I'd let that self-absorbed brat take care of my Daddy Jay," he huffed. "He'd probably get so absorbed in his reflection that he'd forget to take care of you." Jay shook his head in amusement.

"AJ is a wonderful nurse," he argued. "He takes good care of me." Adam crossed his arms and stared at his best friend.

"That's why you turned up at the Slammy's injured for the second year in a row?" he huffed. "Mr 'Phenomenal One' takes real good care of you alright." He bent down to fluff the pillow under Jay's leg but pulled away when Jay tried to run his fingers through his hair.

"Adam," Jay sighed. The longer haired blonde just smiled at him and shook his head.

"You need more coffee?" he asked. "I'll get you more coffee." Adam fled into the kitchen and leant against the table, wiping his eyes briefly.

"Adam?" At the call of the younger brunette man Adam spun around and offered Randy a gentle smile.

"I'm fine," he insisted. "But you shouldn't be on your feet." Randy shrugged and bit his lip as Adams glare intensified. The elder man was just too cute with his latest haircut and Randy was afraid he would start laughing at the blonde.

"Sit," Adam finally ordered. Randy grinned but did as he was told, pulling out a kitchen chair to sit on.

"Now tell Uncle Randy what's wrong," he ordered pulling Adam in to straddle his legs. The blonde looked down at him with a look of faux confusion.

"Nothing's wrong," he protested. Randy wrapped his hands over Adams hips, not letting him move away.

"Jay usually doesn't make you cry," he reminded Adam gently. "Now spill." The elder man looked away, avoiding Randy's eyes.

"I'm fine," he protested, a lot weaker this time. Randy didn't say another word, just squeezed Adams hips comfortingly.

"It's just…I've been patching him up since we were kids you know?" Adam said finally. "Every time he got injured it was me he came to. But ever since he got together with AJ it's like he doesn't care anymore. Did you know he didn't even tell me about this injury? I had to find out from the internet like everyone else." He lifted his head to meet Randy's eyes, the hazel shimmering with unshed tears. Randy sighed and pulled Adam down to sit across his legs. Adam shifted so that his weight was off his friends injured leg but leant forward to rest his forehead against Randy's anyway.

"Jay is an idiot," Randy said plainly. "You know what he's like when he falls for someone. Remember Matt?" Adam giggled softly.

Jay and Matt had been caught up in each other so much that Jeff and Adam had felt safe enough to admit they were dating. Jay had waved it off, despite threatening anyone who dared to touch his 'brother' inappropriately. It had progressed from there to Adam and Jeff making out in front of Jay…who hadn't cared. Finally Jeff had been stretched out on top of Adam, hands down his pants. Jay had walked in and announced that he and Matt had broken up. Needless to say, Jeff had been very worried about having Jay take his anger at the breakout out on him. He had kissed Adam quickly and fled the house, Jay chasing him out. Of course Jay being Jay had only chased Jeff down the driveway before he had returned and flopped down beside Adam, laughing madly. Adam had pouted and punched Jay for running his boyfriend off.

"Yeah I remember," he admitted softly. "But this is different." He pouted and Randy couldn't help the soft laugh.

"Just go punch him and tell him he's neglecting you," he scolded. "Or make Jeff beat him up." Adam huffed and stood up, moving to stand by the kitchen sink.

"Not helping Randal," he snapped. Randy sighed and stood up, grabbing Adams wrist and dragging him along as he walked back into the living room.

"Sit," he ordered as he sunk onto the couch, leaving a gap between him and Jay. The other blonde caught on and tugged Adam down to sit between them, throwing his blanket over the elder blonde.

"You've been fussing over us all week," he explained. "Now you're going to sit down and keep us warm." He leant over and nibbled on Adams neck, causing the other man to giggle and push at him. Randy quickly joined in on the fun, attacking the other side of Adams neck.

That was the scene that Jeff walked in on. Adam squirming and beginning for mercy between giggles, being nibbled on and tickled by the two injured men. Jeff couldn't help the laughter that erupted, nor could he help snapping a picture with his cell.

"I really have to install cameras in this house," he announced loudly as he moved towards them and joined in Adams torment.


End file.
